nickdisneycouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikanda
Mikanda is the romantic pairing of Mike Fukanga and Amanda McKay on the TV Show Supah Ninjas. They do show some feelings towards each other especially in the episodes Katara when Amanda kisses Mike for a destraction and in the episode Quake when Mike asks Julie out and Amanda is jealous. Mikanda Moments Pilot *Mike wants to rescue Amanda, even though Grandfather didn't want him to. *Mike has had a crush on amanda for a long time. Katara *Amanda kisses Mike. *They both keep the kiss a secret. *They both seem awkward around each other after the kiss happens. *When Mike says the kiss was just bussiness Amanda agrees, turns around, and walks away with a sad expression on. Subsiders *Amanda tries to help Mike cope with losing Owen by playing with is action figures. *Mike says it's not the same without Owen. Amanda says to think of her as one of the guys. Mike says,"Maybe it's the lip gloss," then turns away and says under his breath, "or the lips." Mr. Bradford *When Amanda starts turnig into a bug, Mike i holding her in the closet. *Mike is saying, "You can beat this, Amanda. You're tough. You're a ninja." Then Amanda says "I can't. You're sguazing me too tight." then Mike loosens his grip on her a little bit. *When Mike thinks Mr. Bradford is going to hurt Amanda, he looks really worried. *When Mr. Bradford lets go of Amanda, Mike rushes over to make sure she is okay. * Mike is holding Amanda's wrist when the infection leaves her body. Komodo *Mike is really jealous of Amanda liking Cameron. *Owen saying Camanda makes Mike get really annoyed. Dollhouse *Mike gets to dance with Amanda when she is under Dollhouse's control. *Still under Dollhouse's control, Amanda says she never had a ninja boyfriend before. *Mike says they can't be together because she isn't herself. *Amanda looks upset when Mike says that they can't be together. *When Amanda isn't under Dollhouse's control anymore, Amanda asks what happened and ike says, "I'll tell you everything later," then mumbles, "Well maybe not everything," since he saud he liked her since the third grade. X''' *Mike says he will never let Amanda go. *Mike holds onto Amanda after she falls off of the side o the train. *When Owen helps Mike and Amanda up, Amanda' arms are around Mike's neck. '''Eternum *Amanda decides to cut the power to save Mike from turning evil, even though she released all the prisioners in the process. Ishina *When the Supa Ninjas were fighting thIshina, and Amanda is staring at a vase, when a ninja is about to hurt her, Mike grabs her (it looks like they are about to kiss in this postion) and the ninja misses and falls. *Amanda says thanks while still in Mike's embrace *After they stay in that postion for a bout ten seconds, Amanda says, "You can let go of me now," then Mike says, "Oh, right," and he lets her go so they can fight. *Owen tells Amanda that she, he, and Mike are having dinner together, but purposly doesn't come to leave her and Mike alone to eat dinner together showig he probably is a Mikanda shipper. *Mike and Amanda go to Mike's house after having dinner together. *Amanda says, "I'm so full," then Mike says, "Ice cream?" and Amanda replys, "Read my mind." *They watch the video the Ishina left for them really close together. Quake *Amanda starts having feelings Mike. *Amanda is jealous of Julie and Mike. D'etention' *When Owen lets Amanda know that Mike is Jelly Face, she looks down for a second, and seems upset to admit Jelly Face impersonated Mike. *Amanda accidently kicks Mike when her and Owen get thrown in the closet. *Amanda leans her head on Mike's shoulder, then falls asleep. *Owen was about to walk Amanda up when Mike says, "Shhh, she's sleeping," even though he's dating Julie. *When Amanda starts drooling, Mike says, "And now she's drooling." *Amanda may have been drooling because, even though she was asleep, she knew she was on Mike. Skeleton Crew *Mike and Amanda are Owen's wingmen at different times in the episode. *Mike and Amanda are really close together when Mike reads the note the Skeleton King left for the ninjas. Category:Love Couple Category:T.V. Show Category:Supah Ninjas Category:Popular Ship Category:Pairing Category:Relationship Category:Friendship Category:Shipping Category:Pairings with Amanda Category:Pairings with Mike